When Hiei Gets a Girlfriend
by pointofview360
Summary: There's a new demon in town, and Hiei's falling for her fast. Idea came from my friend and I chatting at lunch.


Revised version….

Hiei sat in the tree over looking Kurama's bedroom window. The rest of the Reikai Tantei was having a rather large party, and Kurama's human mother had agreed to have the fun loving group over for dinner. Hiei had refused the offer, finding that parties didn't suit him; the whole laughing thing just kinda turned him off. But he couldn't help but watch from afar when he heard that Yukina was coming to be with that red-headed-oversized-oaf, Kuwabara. The very thought of his sister even remotely liking that moron sickened him.

The party looked like it was being very much enjoyed; Keiko was flicking small ice cubes at Yusuke, who was trying desperately to defend himself. Kurama was trying to convince a certain blue-haired ferry girl that she had already had too much to drink, for she was dancing around the room giggling furiously, pausing only when she tripped and Kurama was forced to catch her. Both of them turned a bright shade of red, rivaling Kurama's long hair. And Yukina was patiently listening to Kuwabara's rambling on about his honor code. Hiei smirked. He had some very strange acquaintances, even for a demon. Hiei was about to leave, but just as he was getting up, he received a rather unusual telepathic message.

Hello? Is anybody out there telepathic? Oh, god I can't believe I'm even trying… Anyway, if anyone out there is getting this message and just so happens to be a decent fighter, I'm being held prisoner by a freakin' moronic demon. You know, big, ugly, hairy, like an ape only bigger.

Hiei's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This person had the nerve to actually say that all demons were like apes… There was a slim possibility that he might actually like this person. Instead of cutting off the link like he normally would, he let the person continue.

I would get out by myself, by my arms are kinda chained to the wall with spirit binding chains… It really sucks, and it isn't exactly comfortable. So for anyone that cares, I'm being held in Makai… Oh come on don't act so shocked, if you're even getting this message, you've probably been there before… Anyway, I'm in a freakin' huge castle and, well, that's pretty much it. One last thing, though…. GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE AND SAVE ME YOU IDIOTS!

That last part surprised Hiei; he wasn't used to getting orders from anyone, let alone actually having the orders being shouted at him. While pondering what to do next, Kurama came rushing out of his house, followed by Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan, even though she was more staggering after the bunch.

" Hiei! Did you just get that message?" Kurama said, looking somewhere between concern and laughter. He knew that the koorime was probably not too happy receiving orders, especially from someone he didn't know.

" Hn. Yeah, I got it. I think that we should go and teach this person a lesson. Maybe then he'll learn that not all demons look like apes." Hiei shot a glance a Kuwabara. " Even though you sometimes come across a human who takes the cake."

"Shut up, shrimp! Now are we going to go save this person or what?" Kuwabara looked ready to do physical harm, but restrained himself.

Botan tipped over and began to giggle. " Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee! I can fly to spirit world and ask Koenma for you… wooooo!" she began to pull out her oar, when she was grabbed by Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. They shot glances at each other, and steadfastly refused to let her go.

" If Botan's too drunk to fly without knocking people off the sidewalks, then how hell are we going to get to Makai? I mean we can't get there without Koenma's permission, right?" Yusuke practically screamed.

" That's right, Yusuke, I'm glad that you finally figured out who's in charge here," a small boy-like figure floated down from the sky. He looked very babyish with a blue pacifier sticking out of his mouth.

" Koenma! What the heck are you doing here? Wait, er… that's not important. Kurama and Hiei just got a telepathic message from this dude in Makai and we kinda want to go save him," Kuwabara explained.

" Yes, I know. Of course I give my permission to go and save him. But you should be warned, if that person had a strong enough mind to send that long of a message to so many people, he must be powerful. Try not to be too brash Yusuke, I worry about what might happen if this 'dude' isn't very friendly," he responded with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

" Ok, fine then, let's go. And Koenma, would you mind taking Botan back for us? We're… er…. Not too sure it would be wise for her to journey back on her own," Kurama stated.

Koenma took one look at his drunken ferry girl and frowned." Agreed. Now get going. I really don't have the time to be sitting here talking to you. The paperwork back in Reikai is getting way out of hand." he responded.

So the foursome watched as Koenma took Botan back to the Reikai, listening to her giggle and "woooo" until she was out of earshot, then set off for Makai.

Hiei couldn't believe that he was doing this. He wanted to hit himself for even listening to the stupid telepathic message in the first place. And yet there he was, walking through the hazy Makai forest with the rest of the Reikai Tantei, trying to zero in on where the message came from. He rolled his eyes. " Hn. Great description. You'd at least think that he could have mentioned what direction it was facing," he thought to himself.

The four stopped abruptly in front of a rather large, unfriendly looking castle, with a wall surrounding it on all sides. Yusuke smirked. " Gee. You'd think that a demon would at least keep his house clean when he's having guests," he said, his voice tainted with sarcasm.

" Shut up, baka. How are we going to get in?" Hiei answered coldly.

" Like this!" Yusuke laughed and shot his spirit gun at the wall, creating a large hole through the center. He smirked triumphantly at Kuwabara's stupefied look.

Yusuke grinned at Kuwabara and brightly said " Ladies first!"

" Urameshi! One of these days I'm going to kick your butt!" Kuwabara responded as he walked through the "door". Kurama simply chuckled and also walked through, followed by Yusuke and finally Hiei, who still couldn't believe that he was doing this.

The inside of the castle was dim and had little light. It reminded Yusuke of the mid century castles with all the knights, dungeons, and all that chivalry crap. Which made him think about the over all smell of the castle. He couldn't think of any other word that would work as well as crap did. It smelled like crap. Literally. Nevertheless, they made their way down the long corridor, hoping that it would take them to wherever the sender was being held captive.

All of a sudden, there was a large boom, followed by a laugh. A voice came down from the hallway. " You know, I really don't see what reason you have for keeping me captive in your stupid castle, which, by the way, smells like Godzilla came and crapped and no one bothered to clean it up."

Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing, Kurama chuckled, and Hiei rolled his eyes. They ran forward towards the source of the statement, and nearly fell over when they saw the person who was chained up with glowing chains.

It was a beautiful young woman with un-kept, purple hair. She was wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt, nothing fancy. It was quite obvious that she couldn't care less about her looks. Kurama took note of the way that Hiei was staring. He couldn't believe that Hiei, of all people, was staring _at a girl_. The very thought of it made him want to burst out laughing in surprise. It was quite obvious that Yusuke and Kuwabara had noticed, too since they were whispering to each other, then stifling laughs.

Hiei was truly surprised now. Not only was the person who had sent the message a girl, but a rather pretty one at that. Plus, there was a demon standing right in front of her, who fit her description perfectly; big, ugly, hairy, and ape-like. Hiei sneered. He was going to have to teach this demonic freak a lesson. He withdrew his katana and stepped forward so that the ape-thing and the girl could see him.

" Ok, who the heck are you, Goth boy? _Please_ don't tell me that you're the one who got my message…." The girl seemed more than a little appalled by Hiei's short appearance, but Hiei just glared back at her with a look that said _listen, you'd better shut your mouth if you want my help._

" Yeah, sure. Believe what you want, but it looks to me as if you're really not in a position to be choosy about who saves you," Hiei replied coldly. He shot his glance towards ape-man and clearly said, " And just what the hell are you supposed to be?"

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were sitting still on the sidelines, watching Hiei confront the ape-man.

" Do you think that we should get in there and help him?" asked Yusuke.

" No. I think Hiei will be able to handle himself just fine on this one," replied Kurama. _Besides that, I am interested to see how Hiei fights with a little… pressure, shall we say?_ He thought silently to himself

Now the ape-man was really ticked, and had heard just about enough of the little man's talk. " I am the mighty demon Prozac, mighty demon lord of this castle. And who might you fool be who has entered this castle so idiotically."

The room erupted in laughter. Even Hiei had a difficult time hiding his smirk. The girl, who was laughing the hardest, was the first to speak. "_Prozac! _You're name is **_Prozac!_** Like the anti-depressant! Hahahahahaha! I can see why, I guess. I'd be pretty depressed if I had a face like yours, but still… You got to admit, you could have chosen a more suiting name, like Botox, or Ima Really Ugly. But Prozac!"

Now Yusuke was rolling over on the floor laughing, and even Hiei chuckled.

" SILENCE! I SHALL NOT TOLERATE SUCH INSOLENCE! YOU DIE HERE PUNY ONE!" roared Prozac. He hated it when people made fun of his name.

"Hn. I seriously doubt that." Hiei sneered, preparing to attack. With a quick displacement of air, Hiei was gone, and then there was a loud roar of pain. Blood flew everywhere, and Hiei could seen on the other side of Prozac, snickering.

The girl watched in amazement as Goth boy took a swipe out of Prozac without even getting a scratch. She felt her spirit energy returning, thanks to the slight distraction caused by the little flying wonder. She began to snicker. " Hey, Goth boy, leave some of the fun to me!"

Hiei whirled around in time to see the girl rip her chains out of the wall and hit Kuwabara in the face with the end of her right hand shackle. Kuwabara shrieked in pain, but the girl didn't stop to do anything to comfort him. She raced forward toward Prozac and wrapped her chains around his neck.

" Bastard. You really thought that you were going to get away with this without severe pain? Hn. Idiot. While I would love to kill you myself, I think Goth boy here should do the honors," she snickered. The girl gave Hiei a glance that said all he needed to know.

Hiei shoved his katana down Prozac's throat and re-sheathed it. To his surprise, instead of being surprised or fainting like he would have suspected her to, the girl burst out laughing.

" You really are something Goth boy, you know that? What's your real name, huh? He-who-comes-to-the-rescue-of-angry-human-girls?" she giggled.

" It's Hiei. And yours? She-who-just-so-happens-to-be-captured-by-ape-men?" he sneered back.

" Sheesh. You have a cool name. Mine sucks. Krista. It would be a pleasure, but under the circumstances, I really can't say that. Some great friends you have there, hiding behind a bunch of rocks while you do all the fighting. I think the rather large one is stupid. He didn't even try to get out of the way when I pulled my chains out of the wall."

" That is a good point… I'm not real fond of that oaf either. Hn. Baka."

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were stunned. Never before had they seen Hiei talk to a human for more than three seconds. Let alone, one who he had just met. Kurama began to chuckle. _I think this one might actually do Hiei some good. She seems to feel the same way he does on almost every subject._ _Wouldn't that be a riot, Hiei with a human girl…_ he thought to himself.

"Hello! I don't know about you guys, but I'm rather tired of being in a castle that smells like crap, if you know what I mean. Let's get back to the Ningenkai, and grab some food. We can talk about what happened there," Yusuke bellowed.

So they all walked out of the castle, through the hole in the wall Yusuke had created, and back to the Ningenkai. When they got back and were about to get some grub, Kuwabara declared that he needed to be getting home to feed his cat, Yusuke stated that Keiko was going to kick his ass if he didn't show up soon, and Kurama simply said he wanted to check in on Botan to make sure that Koenma got her home without any drunken crashes. Which left Krista and Hiei.

" Umm, I got to get going… My parents will… umm… be worried…"mumbled Krista, just loud enough that Hiei could hear.

"That's fine. See you." he muttered back, and then he left with a swish.

As Krista walked away, she couldn't help but think about Hiei. She would never admit it to anyone but herself, but he was actually pretty cute for a midget Goth. _Strange guy, but heck, he is cute._

---------------

Ok, before Kurama+Hiei fans flame me, this is based on a conversation that me and my friend had about Hiei getting a girlfriend. Neither of us think that Kurama or Hiei are gay, just because that's our opinion.  that's the first chapter!

Hiei snickered. He seemed to be spending a lot of time in trees lately. Conveniently enough, all the people he wanted to keep a close watch on had trees growing right outside their bedroom windows. Krista's bedroom was the place of choice tonight. It was rather boy-ish, not at all pink or floral. In fact, the walls were painted black and the bedspread was a dark shade of forest green. There was a simple desk by the window, cluttered with lots of papers, drawings, and candy wrappers, and the floor of the room was filled with various pairs of jeans and T-shirts. _She obviously isn't a very neat person, is she? _Hiei thought to himself. A small TV sat in the corner by her bed, with numerous video game systems hooked up to it. As he counted them, he was surprised to find that Krista had more video gaming crap than Yusuke did, and that's saying something. _I swear that boy has no life except for video games and fighting. Pathetic._

As he was observing her room, Krista came storming up the stairs screaming her head off at what Hiei thought were her parents. She plopped down on her bed and reached for a spiral that was hidden between her mattresses. She opened it up and began to write. Without looking up, she calmly said, " You can come out any time, Goth boy. I know you're here."

Hiei couldn't believe what he heard. He was masking his ki and everything, and yet this girl had found him. Just who was she?

" Come on, at least its heated inside. It can't be too comfortable out in that tree. And besides, I could really use some social time right now," she said without looking up from her writing.

Hiei wanted to leave, but he was curious; how could she possibly know that he was there? Plus, he could tell from her voice that she was honestly depressed. So he grudgingly slid through the open window, making a mental note to never stay in a tree for too long.

Krista continued to write. " Sheesh, have you ever wanted to kill someone, but knew you couldn't because they meant too much to you?"

" Maybe. Why?" The words came out cold and hollow even to Hiei.

" Because I feel like I could execute my parents. I've literally been to hell and back and all they care about is my freakin' grade point average. I guess you really wouldn't understand, being a demon and all…" she said without looking up.

" Pardon? Ok, this is getting too strange, even for me. Who the heck are you? First you pull chains out of a wall and beat the crap out of an ape, then you sense my ki, even though I was masking it, and to top it all off, you know I'm a demon. Now either I'm missing something, or you just aren't telling me everything," yelled Hiei. Something… just didn't feel right about this Krista girl.

Krista stood up and made a large "shhhhhhhh" noise. " Do you mind? My parents think I'm asleep, ok? You want to know everything? Fine. I'll meet you in the park in five minutes. I'll explain everything there," she whispered.

Hiei stood there and watched Krista sit back down on her bed, then get back up again. He didn't know what to make of her. Most of the time he would have killed anyone who had talked to him in that manner, but Krista was different somehow. She….intrigued him.

She kicked the wall hard, leaving a huge hole. "Oh, shit…" She muttered as she ran a hand across the wall. The hole was covered in sparks, and repaired itself.

Hiei's jaw dropped. Yeah, this was no ordinary human girl. He stared at her, and their gazes met. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, but she looked as if she was about to cry.

" Why the hell are you still here? I promise, I'll meet you there! Now go!" She said, voice quavering. _Why is he looking at me like that? God, his eyes…. Crimson… UHHHHGGG!_ She snapped herself out of her thoughts, and pointed to the window.

Hiei wanted to stay there and do something… anything…. To make her not look like that… But he only nodded and slid out the window and headed to the park. And as he left, he could hear Krista back in her room, in a state between sobbing and cursing profanely. He smirked. Maybe this human girl wasn't as bad as he thought.

In less than five minutes, Hiei was in the park, sitting _beneath_ a tree. _Why isn't she here? I knew I shouldn't have come…_ Just as he was thinking about leaving, Krista came up and sat beside him. _Dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. I should have known, _Hiei thought to himself. Her purple hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and she seemed to not care that she was sitting next to a full fledged koorime.

" I promised I'd explain, didn't I? Well, I think you can get the picture pretty quickly with a visual aid, so here, " her voice wasn't quavering anymore, but was defiantly more calm. She seemed to be more sure of herself then. _Those blue eyes… at least they aren't crying anymore… _Hiei noted.

Krista stood up and put her hands together like she was praying. She stayed like this for a while, until Hiei noticed that she was levitating a good four feet above the ground. Not only that, she was glowing and surrounded by numerous sparks. Hiei could only look on in awe as her hair turned a full blown fairy tale blonde and her eyes went a shade of silver. _What the…_ Hiei thought.

Now Krista's clothes were changing as well. They went from jeans and a T-shirt so a long, flowing, pale-blue dress. After her transformation was complete, Krista began to fall._ Oh, shit. I hate this part. Urrrgg. Might as well brace myself_, she thought. Expecting to feel a hard thud, she closed her eyes and hoped that this time it wouldn't leave too much of a bruise.

But the thud never came. Instead, she felt herself being caught by a certain Goth boy. She opened her eyes and saw two crimson orbs staring back at her. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… this is way too close… WAAAAAAYYYYY too close… _her mind was screaming. After a good two minutes of pondering what to do, Krista slapped Hiei hard across the face. He smirked at her and simply said, " Hn. What was that for?"

" Sicko, Perv! Listen, I got to go…" Krista got up and began to run. Fast. Really, really fast, running at speeds that rivaled Hiei. _Don't look behind you… don't look behind you… You'll stay if you look behind…_ she kept telling herself. She continued to run, even though she sensed Hiei was starting to walk away as well.

_So… she's a demon… but she's not like Kurama, living in a human's body… she's just masquerading as a human…not actually inhabiting a human form… Why on earth would she want to do that?_ Hiei thought as he watched her run off. He finally decided that she must have had a good reason, and it would reveal itself in time. So he headed back to Kurama's tree, where he often spent his time thinking things over with the crafty kitsune.

After listening to Hiei's story, Kurama was amazed that Hiei even agreed to meet Krista at the park. Ordinarily, he would have outright refused, and swiftly left. The mere fact that he stayed around long enough for an invitation proved his theory. _There is something about this Krista girl that either isn't right, or Hiei is just, shall we say…rather fond of her…_

" She's a demon, Kurama." Hiei said quite bluntly.

Kurama smiled. " Are you quite sure? I'm not sure calling her a demon to her face would be a real turn on…" Kurama trailed off, hoping Hiei knew what he meant.

Hiei choked. He forced down the urge to slay Kurama on the spot. " Hn. Stupid fox. Of course I'm sure."

Kurama laughed at his friend's reaction. " Well, then, aren't you relieved? I mean, at least she's not human right…" he pointed out, smiling at the glare that Hiei was giving him.

" Hn. Shut up, stupid kitsune. There's something not right about her… I don't think that she's inhabiting a human body for the reasons that you are. It's almost as if she's concealing her demon form on purpose," Hiei said.

" And why is that a problem? Come on, Hiei. It's obvious that you care about her at least a little. Just admit it. You actually might like a girl." Kurama stated quite plainly, looking at his friend in earnest.

" That's it, Kurama. Another comment like that, and friend or foe I will kill you myself." Hiei said between clenched teeth. At this he left with a swish, disregarding what Kurama had said.

Kurama only smiled. It was just like his friend to be so evasive. _There's nothing wrong with feeling that way, my good friend. I only hope that Krista understands your feelings despite your cold actions._

Um yeah. That's chapter 2. Whoopee.

Krista sighed as she plopped down on her bed. She'd tried everything; socializing, drawing, video games, even stooping to the point of studying, but nothing worked. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about it. It was like one of those things when you tell yourself to not think about it, it just gets worse.

And so was the case with Hiei. It seemed like she hadn't seen him in weeks, even though she just saw him yesterday. In school, her friends declared that she was just not herself; staring off into space, reading books when there were people nearby who were willing to talk. Her parents said they were worried about her because she was actually studying in her free time. Definitely not Krista-like behavior.

She pretended to not have any idea what they were talking about, but she knew in her heart exactly what the problem was. She was being haunted by a pair of ruby eyes that she couldn't yank herself away from. _Urrrrrrggg… Hiei, you piece of crap! Why can't I stop thinking about you! This really sucks!_ Just as Krista thought this, she felt a presence outside her window.

"Hiei, get your butt in here. I need to talk to you," she yelled at the seemingly empty tree outside her window.

" Hn. You've found me again, I see. What do you want, little miss demon," came Hiei's voice. He materialized, sitting on a long branch, smirking.

Krista sighed." Shut up. Listen, about last night…"

Hiei interrupted. " Don't worry about it. You have your reasons for slapping me… I guess." he smirked and turned his face so that she could see the huge red handprint on his right cheek.

Krista gasped. " Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I guess I'm not used to having demon strength… You can hit me back, if you want, I probably deserve it. God, did I really do that!"

" You hit harder than you thought, huh?" Hiei smirked. " I think I'll let you get off easy just this once, but next time, I might just retaliate…"

Krista laughed. " Shut up! Anyway, I was wondering, would you come with me and the rest of the gang to eat some greasy food?" She paused at the 'I-wouldn't-be-caught-dead-there-look' on Hiei's face. " Oh come on, Goth boy. It'll be fun! We can eat and make fun of Kuwabara all at once! Please? Pleeeeeeeeeeeesssssssseee?" she begged. Krista put on her very best puppy-dog pout and blinked her eyelashes about sixty times.

Hiei was taken aback by this, having never encountered someone so persistent before. He thought for a little while, then decided there could be no harm in going, as long as he didn't have to do any talking." Hn. Fine. I'll go. But only to mock that red-haired oaf," he stated.

Krista's face lit up. " Really! You will! Great! Aww, you're the best Hiei!" She ran over and gave him a quick hug, and ran back to get the spiral hidden between her mattresses. Hiei almost laughed when he read the front.

Diaries of a Demon 

**(Hey that sounds kinda cool! I should use that more often…)**

Note: If any person is stupid enough to read this without my permission after reading the title, then I don't know what the world is coming to. Anyway, if I catch ANYONE reading this, I will be forced to rip out his or her throats and hang them upside down on the telephone post near my house. Any questions?

Krista followed his gaze to the front of her spiral and laughed. " Like it? I mean it literally, too. I'm amazed; no one has actually read it yet. Either humans are dumb enough to not find it, or their smart enough to heed the warning." she ripped out a blank page and started to write the details of where the group was meeting and at what time.

Krista handed him the piece of paper." I really don't mind if you don't want to go, you know… I just think that you would enjoy it that's all…"

Hiei nodded. " Hn. I almost never go against my word. I'll be there." And with that, he was gone.

Krista smiled. _Wow. I really didn't think he'd say yes. I wonder what everyone will say…_

The next day, Hiei grudgingly made his way to the fast food place that Krista had written for him. He wasn't dressed fancily or anything; just his ordinary shirt, pants and black overcoat, and the bandage covering his jagan eye. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. Even though he was rather fond of greasy food, Hiei hated being around people, even if they were his 'friends'. He sighed as he approached the small restaurant. Krista, Yusuke, Kurama, and everyone else was there.

" You're here!" chirped Botan. She had gotten over her hangover and was back to her chipper self.

" What took you so long you little punk? You run so fast, but you can't be here on time, Huh?" Kuwabara complained loudly.

Krista slapped Kuwabara hard on the back of his head. " Shut up, baka. Hiei doesn't have to be here, you know. I'm sure he has a good reason for being late, but in my opinion that's none of our business!" Krista laughed as Kuwabara shrieked in pain, clutching his head. " I'm just curious, does anyone besides me want to go inside? I'm freezing."

"Yeah, I guess we should get our seats before the place fills up for lunch crowd," Yusuke said, noting that the restaurant was becoming more full every minute.

They stepped inside and got in line. The food choice was quite simple; either a greasy burger with fries, or a salad. All the girls got salads, except for Krista. When Yusuke asked her why she didn't get one, she sat down at a table and responded, " I'm a girl, not a rabbit, thank you very much. Truth is, I hate vegetables, and could really care less if I die of malnutrition. At least I'll know that I died eating good, wholesome, greasy food, and not rodent chow."

The whole table laughed, except for Hiei, who simply smirked. The group continued to eat their food happily, talking occasionally between mouthfuls (Krista, Yusuke, and Kuwabara didn't even bother to finish chewing; they talked during mouthfuls). Hiei kept mostly to himself, unless he was directly talked to or asked a specific question, in which case he kept his part of the dialogue as short as possible.

They were about to leave when a group of four thuggish boys walked in, smirking when they saw the table full of girls.

The largest one led the group over to the table." Hey, sweet stuff. How's about leavin' these suckers and coming with us for some real fun, huh?" he asked Keiko with a sly grin.

Keiko had no problem showing her disgust. " Oh please. Why would I do a Nordic thing like that?"

A rather scrawny one stepped forward. " Because it doesn't look like you have any better men around here, " he gestured at Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. " A loud mouthed punk, a red haired idiot, a gay wad… and a scrawny little Goth boy…"

Yusuke was really getting mad now. He was about to stand up, when he saw that someone was already yelling.

Krista was on her feet before she knew it. " Oh, shut your mouths, you morons. I don't know what exactly you have against these guys, and I really don't know what gave you the guts to come over here and harass Keiko. But let me tell you, these guys have shown some damn good restraint by not beating the crap out of you for even showing us your ugly face. So I'm going to give you two choices. You can either leave this restaurant now and promise not to ever pull a stunt like this again, or you can have me come over there and beat your asses until we reach and agreement. So what's going to be boys?"

The ringleader was clearly taken aback by Krista's speech. No one had ever actually stood him up before. He laughed. " I like you, little lady. I think I'll take you up on that little offer of yours. Let's step outside, shall we?"

Krista smirked. " Your moronic decision." She led the gang of boys outside, followed by her group of amazed friends. Yusuke smirked. _I think I'm beginning to like this Krista girl. Doesn't eat vegetables, likes to fight, cusses, _he made mental notes of characteristics he liked about her.

When the whole group was standing outside, Krista spoke up happily. " Now before I beat your faces in, I would like to warn you that this might hurt. Physical movement of appendages that aren't supposed to be moved normally results in pain," she smirked.

" Come on, toots. Gimme your best shot!" said the scrawny one.

" Don't mind if I do," said Krista with a beaming face.

Before the guy had a chance to react, Krista had already buried her fist into his solar plexus. He danced around gasping for air, and Krista gave him a quick snap kick to his head. He stumbled and fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

" Oh, come on. Please don't tell me that I can beat all of you in two hits…" Krista said triumphantly. Yusuke added to items to his list of good characteristics._ Talks trash, kicks butt…_

The two remaining guys charged at Krista. She only laughed as they were coming towards her. " Gee, you know that's not very fair… five against two…"

Both the guys exchanged weird looks. "Huh? You're the only one fighting… where are the other five guys?"

While they were busy, Krista took that opportunity to snap kick thug one in the stomach and throw thug two over her shoulder like a bag of garbage. She grinned devilishly at them while they were lying on the ground. " Hn. Compared to you two wimps, I have a power level of five men, smart ones. Plus, I seriously doubt that those four would let me be injured by the likes of you freaks." She motioned at Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei.

By this time, the ringleader was not looking so sure of himself. _That girl took out my best guys in four hits… I'm not so sure about this…_

Krista charged toward him like a freight train, not pausing when she realized he had pulled a large sword out of his belt. She quickly sidestepped, dodging being stabbed, but not quick enough to avoid getting a large gash on her arm.

She glanced down at her arm, streaming blood. _Oh shit. I was hoping that only Hiei and Kurama would have to know. _She glared at the remaining thug. " You do realize that by wounding me, you just signed your death warrant, right? I try to avoid fighting humans, mainly because they're all so stupid and not much of a challenge, but also partly because I don't like having this happen…" A strong gust of wind blew, and Krista began to transform. Again. "… But you see, when I get really angry, I can't hide myself… Now, prepare to die…" Her eyes, her hair, and her outfit had all changed by now, and the look on her face screamed murder.

Hiei stared, aware that Krista was in her demon form, like the one he had seen the night before, but the voice had changed drastically; no longer the peppy, happy voice that he knew as Krista's, but a ruthless, cold hearted one. _Something isn't right… _Hiei thought to himself_. She would never behave like this… there's got to be and expla... Wait, what the hell is that?_ Hiei squinted at Krista's arm wound, and saw that there was a long, thin string running out of it; barely visible, but definitely there. _Oh shit. I hope this isn't what I think it is…_

Before he knew it, Hiei was picking up Krista and running. He didn't know where he was going, but he needed to get her away from the source of that string. He knew that Yusuke and the others would probably never let him life down the fact that he had actually picked up a human girl, but he ignored their stares and continued to run. He glanced down at Krista, who had passed out from either loss of blood, or the initial shock of Hiei picking her up. She seemed to be doing all right, but he didn't want to take any chances, so Hiei sent Kurama a quick telepathic message.

Kurama, meet me back at Krista's house as fast as you can. Something isn't right with her, and plus I need help finding some bandages and ice packs; she's passed out. Well don't just stand there, stupid fox, run!

Um. Ok, well that's the third chapter, and I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this. Oh well. 

" Uhhhg… Crimson…" Krista blinked a few times and her bedroom came swimming into view. _How the hell did I get here? The last thing I remember is that moron slashing my arm… _She glanced down at her wound and noticed that it was completely bandaged. Krista lie there for a while, pondering exactly what had happened, until she felt well enough to get up. She was about to slide off the bed when a familiar voice came in.

" I don't think moving would be wise, especially after all you've been through," it said

Krista smiled. There was only one person who would have said that… But where was he? She looked desperately around the room looking for any signs of him, but no luck.

As if to read her mind, Hiei stepped in from the window. " You're losing your touch. Hn. So I'm assuming you want an explanation," he said sitting down on the bed next to her.

" Yeah, considering that I kicked serious butt today. Now tell me, what in the world happened? I couldn't have been just standing there with my arm bleeding, ready to kick some ass one second and lying in my bedroom the next…" she said smiling.

Hiei pulled out the thread that had been attached to Krista's arm and let her see it. " I think you were being manipulated from a distance. I believe that the sword you were hit with was somehow constructing this thread, and it wasn't until you were hit that the thread took effect." Hiei looked at his boots. " You're lucky that you were able to get out of the way fast enough before more damage was done. If you had been struck more seriously, the thread would have probably been considerably thicker, and we would have a much harder time getting it out…" Krista couldn't be certain, but there seemed to be a hint of concern in his voice.

Yusuke sat outside Krista's bedroom door stifling laughs. So Kurama was right. Hiei did have a crush. He pulled out his mental list of good characteristics and jotted down '_able to get Hiei to love her in less than three days…'_ He put stars around that one, and got up to leave. He figured Hiei didn't need a chaperone…

Krista waited, and then asked, " Then how in the hell did I get here? And what happened to Mr. Universal Asshole?"

Hiei sighed. He was afraid she was going to ask that. " After you transformed into a demon, I sensed something was wrong. I carried you back to your house and sent a telepathic message to Kurama asking him to get here with everyone as soon as he could. Yusuke took care of the thug for you though, right before he left. I don't think that the man's nose will ever look quite the same again. Kuwabara, of course, did absolutely nothing but run around like a true idiot," he said, still staring at his boots.

Krista smiled. "Thanks, Goth boy. I really owe you." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, then simply stated, " I need to go thank Kurama and the others for coming. Don't you dare leave. I have something for you." she slid off the bed and started to walk out the door, when she stopped and asked, " Hey, are you ok? You look a little pale…"

Hiei didn't respond. He just sat there and stared at her, with absolutely no expression on his face. Krista laughed and left, leaving the fire koorime alone to think. He raised his fingers to his cheek where Krista had kissed him and immediately thought _Oh no. There is no way in hell that I am going to fall into this. No, she can lead herself on all she wants, but she's not going to win._ He hopped out the window, despite what Krista had said, and moved away from the house.

" Krista! You shouldn't be down here after all you've been through!" exclaimed Botan after seeing Krista walk down the stairs.

Krista smiled. " Yeah, so I've heard." She looked around the room, and saw that Botan wasn't the only one concerned. Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Yukina, and even Kuwabara were all looking at her in earnest. " You guys, I'm really ok. I came down to thank you all for getting me out of there…" She smirked at Yusuke. " … And for beating the shit out of that butthead."

They all laughed. Kuwabara looked around the room, and noticed that Hiei wasn't present. " Hey, how come shorty isn't here? Isn't he supposed to be, like, all worried because he has a cru- HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR KURAMA!"

Kurama knew where this was going and swiftly smacked Kuwabara hard over the head. "Hiei has done enough today, I believe. He deserves his share of break time."

Krista had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. She would never say that Hiei had actually been there the whole time, keeping watch over her from the tree outside her bedroom window. She drifted her glance towards Yusuke, who was acting like he had just committed murder, and smiled.

Yusuke's jaw dropped. Krista knew that he had been spying on her and Hiei, and by the look on her face, she had known since she woke up. _Urg. Why is it that whenever I do something sneaky I always get caught? Kuwabara's a big, ugly oaf and he spies on people all the time. And I suspect Hiei does the same. But do they get caught? Nooooooo…_ But Krista didn't look angry. She just simply looked like she was giving Yusuke a rather large warning not to say anything.

" Well, I just wanted to come down and thank you all. I guess I should be getting back upstairs to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow, Ok?" Krista said, smiling.

Yusuke smirked. " Sure, umm… yeah… See you tomorrow. We'll…er… just be leaving now… umm… yeah." He shoved the bunch of people out the door, turned around and smiled at Krista. " Did you leave him up there?" he asked.

" He'd better be… I made him a new bandage for his jagan the other day and figured I might as well give it to him now," she said with a smirk.

" What color is it? Hiei won't wear it unless it's…"

" Black. I know. That's why I made a _black_ one. I figured he's probably tired of wearing white, and black would better match his daily attire," Krista responded, laughing. " And Yusuke, thank you for not saying anything… about Hiei. I don't think it's my place to decide who he tells or not. "

" Han. No problem," he said walking out the door. Pulling out his mental checklist, he noted, _overall good person… Hmmm. I think Hiei might have met his match…_

Krista ran up the stairs to her bedroom, hoping that Hiei hadn't gone anywhere, but when she got there, he was nowhere to be found.

" Urrrrg… HIEI!" she screamed out the window at the top of her lungs. " THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!" She laughed and finished with, " I MEAN IT LITERALLY, TOO!"

Krista smiled, plopped down onto her bed, and pulled out the bandage she had made for Hiei's jagan. She thought for a while, and shoved it into her pocket. She knew Hiei probably wouldn't wear it, but still, she felt obliged to give him something for saving her. she pulled out her game systems and sighed. She could track Hiei down later, but she needed some quality gaming time first.As she pressed the start button, there was a loud boom behind her. She gasped and whirled around to find a rather large demon standing over her, breathing smelly steam down Krista's neck.

Before she had time to react, Krista was being grabbed from behind and pulled out her window. Krista squirmed in its grip, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Let me GO, you piece of CRAP! Urggggggg………. HIEI!"

Hiei jumped at hearing Krista's voice, nearly falling from the tree branch he was sitting on in the City Park. He couldn't be certain if she was just yelling at him for the heck of it, after all, he had left right after she had told him not to, but her voice had a hint of desperation to it, and so he sent out a telepathic message.

Hn. Krista, are you alright? No answer.

Listen, I know you can hear me; if you don't answer me soon, I'm going to think you're ignoring me on purpose. C_ome on…. Please answer…._ Still no answer.

Hiei sighed. I'm sorry I left…

Took you long enough! Sheesh, you are really stubborn Goth-boy! I was waiting for you to say that the whole time! And no, I'm not ok, unless your definition of ok is being held hostage by yet another demon person!

Hiei smirked. Right. do you know where you are?

No. I'm trapped in a cage that is also spirit binding. Do you think you can track this message? he heard her respond.

It's possible, but highly unlikely. Any other bright ideas? Hiei asked, genuinely concerned about her.

I could transform into a demon again, and you could track my energy that way… but I really don't know if it's a good idea. I really hate that form Hiei. You'd have to hurry; I don't like being pretty for a long duration of time. it makes me sick, she said.

Hiei laughed. Right, like I wouldn't hurry anyway. just transform already. And with that, Hiei felt Krista's energy coming from not far away. He set out in the direction, following the energy as it got stronger and stronger.

As Hiei neared the place Krista was being held, he started to realize that her energy always had a positive feeling to it. Even now, as she was being held captive, she stayed happy, keeping a smiling face. It took Hiei that long to realize how much he really respected Krista, even if he would never admit it.

Finally, Hiei found himself outside a rather large cave. he was positive that this was where Krista was being held. He walked inside and began to weave himself in and out of the stalagmites, making his way to a lit area up ahead. his heart skipped a beat when he heard a piercing scream.

He quickly ran forward to the lighted room in time to see Krista being hit with a rather large, thorny club. She looked up at the demon with a fierce gleam in her eyes, and said, " You know, Botox, you and your brother have a lot in common. First there's the dorky names, then there's the piggish looks, and to top it off, we have the ape like intelligence level. It's such a shame he had to die,"

Botox hit her again. " Shut up! No one can save you now! I will avenge my brother!" She gave a loud roar, and was about to hit Krista, when Hiei felt it was time he stepped in.

" Are you finished yet? They're rather pathetic last words," he said, staring at the demon.

Krista whirled around and was surprised to find Hiei standing there, Katana drawn, and jagan eye revealed. " You… You came…." she stuttered. She couldn't believe that he had actually sucked up his pride to come and save her again.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Of course. Now move. " He gestured with his katana to move to the back of her cage, and she obediently scooted out of the way. Hiei swiftly sliced the bars surrounding Krista's cage. Krista jumped out and immediately gave Hiei a rather large hug, causing him to loose his balance and fall backward.

Krista laughed. " You know Goth boy, you really are something."

Hiei smirked and got to his feet. Krista looked really well in her flowing blue dress, and with silver-ish hair. " Hn. You aren't half-bad yourself. Now, shall we?" He glared at Botox.

Krista giggled. " Yeah. Let's kick some ass." She darted forward and began to throw water bombs at Botox. The demon roared loudly in pain, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the flying water orbs. Hiei followed up Krista's attack with a sixteen-slash combo that was so fast that it only looked like one. Botox fell back in agony, giving Krista the time she needed to glare at Hiei and yell "Sixteen! You slashed her _SIXTEEN_ times! Dude, you need a hobby!" she laughed.

Hiei stood paralyzed on the spot. Krista had accurately counted the attack… No one… No one had ever began to guess the correct number of time he slashed people, even Yusuke and Kurama… Hiei thought back to the time when he fought Seiryu in Maze Castle. Kurama had to ask Hiei how many times he had hit the demon. But Krista had counted…

While Hiei was lost in thought, Botox took that opportunity to evaluate the situation. In her opinion, she had two choices; die to the little guy, or die to the punk girl. She chuckled as she struggled to her feet. If she was going to die, she might as well take one of her opponents out with her. She thought for a little while to try to calculate which had caused her the most pain, and decided the little Goth guy had. Botox summoned the last of her energy, and felt the room beginning to spin. She focused her remaining life energy at the boy, and laughed. " You are doomed… I… may die… but you're coming with me… I'm going to drag… you down to Hell…"

Botox fell back again as she released an enormous energy blast at Hiei.

Hiei looked up and sighed. The blast was too large to block, and Hiei had noticed it too late to dodge. He rolled his eyes and gashed himself in the arm with his katana, punishing himself for his sheer stupidity. If he did survive this, he wanted to remind himself to always concentrate _all_ your energy toward the fight at hand, no matter how dimwitted the opponent may be. Taking one final glance at Krista's forlorn face, Hiei smirked. _At least she's safe. _

Before Krista knew it, she was running. Running toward the gigantic blast the threatened to swallow Hiei up. " HIEI!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Krista felt about a million thoughts rush through her head. _I know… I know he doesn't care for me in that way… but I can't loose him… _

She pushed him as hard as she possibly could, and felt herself being engulfed in pain. She wanted to scream, but decided that Hiei would worry too much, so she kept herself silent. When she finally hit the ground, she found that her vision was getting blurry. She cursed under her breath. _That little crap put poison in the blast. Dammit…_She tried to get up, but her face hit the stone floor of the cave and she blacked out.

ok. um. yeah. I'm a little worried about how I'm going to write the next part. I can't write sentimental stuff very well. I try to avoid watching sad movies in public because I tend to crack up, and it makes people mad…( like when they're all turning into popsicles in Titanic…)

Anyway, so, yeah, wish me luck, cause I'm really gonna need it…

Hiei lay sprawled on the ground from Krista's shove, still not entirely sure that it had all really happened. Smoke and bits of rock clouded around the area where he had been just seconds before. He got to his feet and began to frantically search through the dust for Krista. _She has to be alive… She couldn't have died to scum like that… _As the smog began to clear, Hiei managed to make out a slim figure lying in a pile of rocks. _Krista…_ He was at her side in a matter of seconds, lifting her as gently as he possibly could (since he was not accustomed to being gentle). He noted that she had returned to her human form; her purple hair had fallen out of its ponytail, and Hiei noticed that she had rather long hair for such a rebellious girl.

Hiei was about as close to panic as he had ever been. No one had ever truly understood his unsociable ways, even though the Reikai Tantei was able to tolerate them. When he met Krista, he was positive that she didn't understand either; she just really couldn't care less. Hiei got the feeling that she liked his unsociable and sometimes Gothic ways. And yet here she was lying in his arms, dying. Hiei snorted. _Figures. I finally meet a human that relatively likes me and she's dying. _Hiei thought over the situation for a while, and decided the best thing to do would be to take her to Genkai. She could help Krista recover. He was getting up to leave, when he felt a warm hand on his cheek.

Hiei glanced down at Krista, who was smiling weakly up at him. " I'm…. sorry… Goth boy…" she said. Her breathing was staggered, and her voice was weak.

Hiei cocked an eyebrow. " What do you have to be sorry for? You just saved my life…"

Krista tried to laugh, but the pain turned it into a rather loud cough. " A lot of things… for… dragging you into this…. and… not getting the…. chance… to tell you…." She didn't have the chance to finish, because she passed out mid sentence.

That was all Hiei needed to convince himself that she didn't have much time. He checked for a pulse, and realized that it was very faint. Ignoring the pain from his "punishment wound", he pulled Krista close, stood up, and headed straight for Genkai's temple.

Hiei swung down from the tree he was sitting in, outside the room Krista was recovering in. He silently watched as Genkai went over Krista with her spirit energy. _She risked her life for me… What kind of girl is this?_ After he was sure the wise old woman had left, he stealthly slid in through the door and sat down beside Krista. She was still unconcious and breathing heavily, but some of the color had returned to her face, and she looked considerably more comfortable lying in an actual bed, as opposed to being roughly carried in Hiei's arms. He smirked and brushed a stray lock of hair from Krista's face. He was genuinely surprised when he felt Krista's hand wrap around his.

" Hey… I didn't expect to have you stick around…" she said in a weak voice.

Hiei sighed. " Don't confuse it. I only stayed because you saved my life."

Krista choked out a laugh. " Right… I expected as much…" She forced a smile, even though she knew that her heart was melting.

Hiei turned so that he was facing away from Krista. He would never admit it, but he felt really badly about her being injured on his account, and secretly vowed to stay with her until she was at least able to walk. " Krista… Thank you," he sighed, releasing her hand and getting up.

She jumped. " Really… I… it was nothing…"

Hiei simply shook his head. " Not for that, you idiot. For… accepting me for who I am. " He started to leave, but felt a hand grasp his ankle. He looked down to find a fully concious Krista, grabbing his boot. As he looked closer, he noticed that tears were swelling in her eyes.

"Hiei… You jerk!" she screamed at him. She staggered to her feet, and kicked him hard in the butt. He fell over and looked at her as if he were going to kill her. But she only started toward him.

" You left me at the house, and now you're going to leave again! What the hell is wrong with you!" She felt tears streaming down her cheeks, but she didn't care. She kept walking towards Hiei. " I said I was going to kick your butt, and I did. Now, here's what I was going to give you before. " She wiped the tears from her face, reached a hand into her pocket, and pulled out the bandage that she had planned to give Hiei before. She held it out so that he could see. Hiei looked at it for a little while, still a little miffed about the kick, and cocked an eyebrow, showing that he had no earthly idea what it was.

Krista sighed. " It's a bandage for your jagan. I know, I know, it's really kinda stupid and you'll never wear it, but I thought… I thought you might enjoy black a little more…" She sat down next to Hiei, and handed him the bandage. He stared at it for a while, then glanced at Krista. She smiled. " It's ok. I'll help you burn it." She made a grab for the bandage, but Hiei jerked his hand away.

" No… I think I might actually use it. I am sick of wearing white. Thanks." He smirked, and ( much to Krista's surprise) untied the white bandage and placed it off to the side. Picking the black bandage up, he flipped his head over and tied a quick knot. Sitting back down next to Krista, he grinned. " Hn. It works. You want the old one?"

Krista laughed. " Yeah! Of course!" She looked for the white bandage lying on the ground, and was surprised to find that Hiei had it.

" Here. You don't know what you're doing when it comes to bandage tying…" Krista felt her heart skip a beat when Hiei came up behind her and started to tie the bandage around her forehead. She felt his fingers sift through her purple hair. She realized her cheeks were turning a vibrant shade of red. She normally would have bit his head off for even coming near her, but she didn't have enough strength. So she grudgingly let him finish tying the white cloth, and stared at him as he sat back down next to her.

Krista laughed. "Well, how do I look?" she mockingly fluffed her hair and batted her eyelashes.

Hiei stared at his boots. " Hn," was his only response. He knew that if he even attempted to look up, he wouldn't be able to look away. He was genuinely startled when he felt Krista run her fingers though his spiked raven hair. He glared at her to stop, but she wouldn't. "I've… got to go…" he struggled to free himself from her grasp, but she only pulled him closer.

" Listen Hiei… I know you probably don't feel this way… you being yourself and all, but… remember how I told you in the cave that I had never gotten a chance to tell you something?" Krista murmured, reluctantly laying her head on Hiei's shoulder.

" Yeah…" he responded inquisitively. He had actually been wondering about that for quite a while.

" Well, umm…. This is going to sound really dumb… but… I think… I think I've fallen in love with you, Hiei…" she turned bright red as she said this.

Hiei's eyes buldged out of his head. He couldn't even come up with some snide remark about how love is a weakness. All he could do was stare at her. _Why? Why would she love me? I mean, Kurama's single, and god forbid, if she's really desperate, she could go for Kuwabara, but me?_

Krista looked at his face and sighed. " I'm sorry. I know you don't feel that way, but I swear, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any of this happened again and I died without saying any….mmmmmmm!"

She would have said "anything", but Hiei embraced her before she could finish. Krista felt herself being engulfed in his warmth. Just sitting there being held by him, she felt oddly comfortable.

Hiei didn't know exactly why he did that. As he held her, he realized he really didn't care. He burried his face in her hair, and pulled her close. They sat like this for quite a while, until Krista broke off.

" Hiei, thanks. I needed that. My parents are concited assholes and I don't like being hugged by them because, quite frankly, it creeps me out. " She drew closer to him, laughing as he smirked back at her.

" You'd be surprised how many people would say the exact same about me…" he said, trailing off. " And don't worry. My parents were assholes too."

Krista smiled. " How so?" She noticed Hiei was staring at his boots again.

" Let's just say they didn't want a son as a child," he sighed.

Krista gasped. "Oh… I'm so sorry… I… didn't know…" She leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder.

Hiei shook his head. " You couldn't have. Um…. would you, by any chance, be interested in… er… going to eat somewhere?" he sounded nervous, and Krista laughed at his tone.

" Of course! How could I refuse?" she smiled back at him.

"Good. I'll think of something. I don't like eating in public. It makes me sick, " he said as he got up to leave. He was about to slide out the door, when he stopped.

" And Krista…" he said, his voice relatively nervous again.

Krista jumped in surprise. " Yeah?"

" I… I love you too, " he said, quickly sliding out the door, into the moonlit night.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I just reread what I just wrote, and I think I'm going to have nightmares…. This is a truly scary side of Hiei…. I think he's worse when he's trying to be nice than when he's about to chop people up! Creepy. Anyway, that's my really crappy fanfic that probably wasn't worth my time to write. oh well.


End file.
